Unfogging the Future
by rambunctious child
Summary: What if Hermione is wrong? (Unlikely i know) but what if divination is real magic? What if it weren't all coincidence. Well Draco doesn't think so either. However his logic doesn't seem to be disproving much. Draco always knew divination was a bad idea.


AN* Just an idea i've been pondering for a long time. I've always liked the idea of Draco not liking the attention he was receiving so that play's a big role, and of course Draco is a tad bit to realistic for his own good. Please let me know what you think.

Thank you to my Beta Reader Rainbowspring.

disclaimer- i do not own Harry Potter. ...I know, i know i can't believe it either.

**Unfogging the future**

Professor Trelawney continued circling the class, rambling about the presence of the inner eye, the need to open one's mind. Draco Malfoy was having enough trouble keeping his eyes open. The low mood lighting and heavy cloud of incense made him rather drowsy. Why had he even taken this bloody class? It was a load of bullocks, and Trelawney was obviously a fraud.

"Draco you want to read my teacup?" Pansy asked, extending her cup expectantly.

Oh, that's why.

"Yeah sure." Draco replied, accepting her cup and sliding his own over. Draco didn't much care what anyone had to say. Pansy Parkinson was the most wonderful girl he had ever met, resembling a pug or not. Besides, her nose was cute, and she was an amazing chess player - even if it was because she would cheat. Alright so she was also the first girl in their year to have boobs, but you could hardly see them underneath the school robes.

As Pansy nosily flicked through her text, brows furrowed as she attempted to unfog the future Draco lazily picked up Pansy's cup, turned it round in his palm, examining the tea leaves at all angels, and starting writing in his notes.

"Are you even going to open the text book?" Pansy smirked, circling various points in her book with her quill.

"Not like it matters, isn't going to tell us anything either way." Draco shrugged.

Pansy snorted. "Well then, what will be happening in my future?"

"Well, your brother's going to be coming home from Switzerland."

"Really!" Pansy gushed, forgetting it was all just a hoax.

"I wouldn't get too excited, it isn't under good circumstances." Draco finished.

"What made you come up with that theory?" Pansy questioned, brow creased slightly worried.

"Just the first thing I could think of looking into your cup; besides Trelawney's all about the drama; probably why you're so fond of her."

"Draco, you bloody git." Pansy gaped indignantly before hitting Draco with her book. "You're terrible."

"So what's my future then?" Draco inquired.

"Aha, no. I'm not telling you." Pansy laughed, sticking her tongue out as she hid her parchment in her inside pocket. "You're just going to have to wait and find out. "

* * *

"Ahh, the third eye is strong in this one." Professor Trelawney praised.

"Oh not again." Draco groaned, looking up from Goyle's teacup :Crabbe and Goyle had taken the course as well, even though Malfoy had told them they'd probably rather not.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what do you see?" Professor Trelawney questioned expectantly.

Sighing Draco tilted his head as he expected the tea cup. "Good news," he shrugged. "You're going to receive an O on a paper this week."

A large number of the students laughed, even Trelawney would have to admit that was impossible. Draco hoped she thought so. However looking over his shoulder into the cup she simple nodded.

"Yes, yes- was your grandmother a Seer dear?"

"She's a Christian." Draco stated, Pansy pressed a hand to her mouth to mask a snort.

"A shame really." Trelawney sighed. Draco bent his head down with his hand shielding his eyes as he tried not to laugh. Pansy dropped her text as her one hand became two.

* * *

"Really though, Goyle getting an O? No offense Goyle but really." Pansy laughed as the group exited the class. Goyle made a face.

"I could get an O." This merely served to put a smile on everyone's face.

"Okay Goyle, I'll give you ten gallons when you do." Draco smirked.

"But you know he's going too, you read his teacup." Crabbe reasoned.

"It's not real Crabbe; it's all just a load of bullocks. You can't unfog the future." Draco explained, adopting a rather Trelawney tone by the end of it.

* * *

History of magic was the one class which actually could make Draco anxious to get to divination.

"Ugh, leave me alone. Can you not see that I am taking a nap." Draco murmured, his head tucked into his folded arms, his text book positioned to block the light out of his eyes.

Daphne shoved a roll of parchment so it stuck between his arms and head. "Here's your paper."

"What paper?" Draco asked, rising quickly and rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. "I do not remember there being a paper."

"And Professor Binns thought making us sit together would improve your grades." Daphne grumbled.

"Did I write it?"

"What did I just hand back to you!" Daphne reasoned. Draco avoided Daphne's gaze, not wanting to admit the stupidity of his last question; how rational were you when you had just woken up?

"Goyle how did you do?" Draco whispered, knowing how bad Crabbe and Goyle did always helped to build his confidence up for these sorts of things. If Crabbe and Goyle somehow managed to pass; or came close, Draco knew he would at least have passed.

"I got a zero." Goyle replied solemnly, holding his parchment out for Draco to see.

"That's not a zero Goyle that's an O!" Draco gasped, snatching the parchment from Goyle.

"WHAT! Let me see that!" Daphne demanded, snatching the parchment from Draco. Pansy nearly climbing over her desk - for she sat behind Daphne- to get a look for herself.

"Holy shit." Pansy breathed. "Your prediction came true."

"It was just a coincidence." Draco reasoned.

"Goyle getting an O the same week you predicted he would. That does not happen by chance!" Pansy exclaimed.

"They were just tea leaves, they can't predict the future." Draco argued.

"What about my brother. What's going to happen?" Pansy wondered starting to panic.

"Nothing's going to happen Pansy because you can't read the future." Draco exclaimed.

"I can't but you can." Pansy countered.

"No one can." Draco assured her.

"There seems to be an awful lot of noise back there, should I split you all up further?" Professor Binns inquired. The group afraid of ending up divided amongst the four corners of the room settled back into their seats.

"I don't care what you think, but you're reading my cup today." Daphne whispered as Professor Binns took up lecturing.

* * *

"Congratulations on the paper Mr. Goyle." Professor Trelawney greeted as her class entered the room.

With a humph Draco dropped into his seat gracelessly as the entire class gossiped about the fulfillment of Draco's prediction.

* * *

"Is it true you're a Seer?" A first year Slytherin student asked Draco at breakfast the next morning. Draco turned, deciding to glare until he left-; it was still too early to be able to properly tell anyone off- the boy lasted less then a minute before nearly running to rejoin his friends.

"If one more bloody first year asks me to read their palm I swear-" Draco fumed pouring his cereal rather aggressively so that flakes flew all over the table.

"I don't see what you have to complain about." Pansy said, picking cereal out of her eggs. "If I could see the future I would use it to start all the trends."

"That's a stupid thing to use it for." Blaise protested.

"Oh, and what would you use it for then?" Pansy inquired.

"I don't know…but not that." Blaise spat.

"Well, you should figure out all the questions that will be on the tests so that you can study the answers." Daphne smirked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"This is all so stupid; I can't see the future okay. One "prediction" came true. That's not fortune telling, that's coincidence." Draco stated, hoping to put this all to rest.

The sound of flapping wings, squawking, and hooting; amongst other calls signaled the owls' arrival as post was dropped making a mess of the breakfast tables. Honestly you would think that the idea of birds; which had the ability to poop while flying as it was, dropping letters and parcels from midair, rely on the recipients ability to catch them, would seem primitive and unsanitary. As though to prove his point an owl swooped down, wing hitting a jug of pumpkin juice, sending the bird somersaulting through the air and skidding to a halt through the egg platter and a tray of toast; spraying the new by students.

Pax - who was rather obnoxious even for a first year in Draco's opinion, and may or may not have had a slight case of mysophobia- was shrieking like a banshee.

"If she doesn't stop soon I may kill her." Draco hissed.

"As long as it's quick and quiet be my guest." Theodore agreed, many of those in hearing range nodding there agreement.

"It's from my brother!" Pansy shrieked, everyone turning their attentions from a hysterical Pax, who was managing to calm down, to Pansy.

"What's it say! How's he enjoying Switzerland?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"He still hasn't sent me any chocolates." Tracy pouted.

"Why is he there again?" Blaise questioned, through a mouthful of toast.

"Banking Blaise." Theodore answered.

"Why in Switzerland though? I mean we do have a bank in London." Blaise pointed out.

"No really! I had no idea, all these years I've been going to Switzerland when there was a bank right here in Britain!" Draco said sarcastically.

Pansy looked up at Draco, eyes wide. "He's on his way home… been fired."

"Didn't you say something about Pansy's brother coming home first class?"

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, please, share with the class what you see." Professor Trelawney beamed. Draco was becoming sick of this. Every class all she did was call on him or ramble on and on about how his inner eye was very developed for someone his age, and various other praises.

"Um-" Draco begun thumbing through his book, if the other students used the text and achieved no results then the same would work for him; that's logic.

"No, no, no, dear, without the book. One possessing the sight does not need to use aids." Trelawney explained.

"Umm,-" Draco scrutinized the cup, maybe if he just said something ridiculous she'd leave him alone to drink tea with Pansy in peace. "An intruder. In the castle."

"Yes, yes, what does he want." Trelawney prodded.

"Justice." Draco froze for a moment. He hadn't thought of saying that he just, had.

"Justice?" Susan clarified, sounding a little worried; wasn't her aunt a judge?

"Are they after Harry Potter!" Hannah gasped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, he isn't after your precious wizarding savior." Draco assured with biting sarcasm. "He doesn't want to hurt anyone; well one… but they're not much of a person. More of a rat."

"That doesn't make an ounce of bloody sense Malfoy!" Justin argued.

Draco turned in his chair, an insult already forming on his tongue when the bell interrupted him. Trelawney's departing lecture forcing Draco to bit back his insult. He'd get him in charms.

* * *

Draco grumbled incoherent obscenities as he and the rest of his dorm was awoken by the resident prefects. The castle better be a smoldering pile of ash if they were going to get him up at this time of the night.

All the Slytherin's stood in the common room, in very much the same state as Malfoy. One sweeping glance from Snape however and all was quite.

"An intruder has entered the castle," Snape stopped to permit the expected whispers to roll over the crowd before continuing. "I assure you that you are all safe, however as a precautionary measure the Headmaster is having all students sleep in the Great Hall until it is certain that he has left the castle." Snape finished, opening the wall and leading the way to the Great Hall. All the Slytherin's in his year stared at Draco.

* * *

Pansy rolled over in her sleeping bag. "Draco, you awake?"

The rustling of a sleeping bag could be heard. "Now." Draco grumbled.

"Do you want to know your fortune?" Pansy asked.

"What?"

"Your fortune from our first divination class?"

"Sure." Draco sighed, having had enough with fortunes, and predictions, and the whole lot of it.

"You will discover an ability you have always possessed but never practiced." Pansy recited, as though it was something she had read dozens of times, which it probably was. The two fell silent, it was a thick heavy sort of silence which only occurs when surrounded by sleeping bodies.

"You want to skip divination tomorrow?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

An* don't forget to please review! :)


End file.
